And the Pop-Up Sale
And the Pop-Up Sale is the twelfth episode of the first season of 2 Broke Girls. Plot We open at the diner. After an opening bit where Earl makes a 3 way joke and Max makes a vibrator joke, we see the employees at their first official meeting. Han told Max earlier to pick up the comment cards so they could have some feedback. The cards say Max is rude, Caroline is hot, Earl wears headphones, and the meatloaf was stale. Han then tries to comment on Oleg’s clothing by saying it was on a comment card, but Oleg calls his bluff and then the two start yelling at each other.Back at the apartment, Max tries to light the stove by turning up the gas and throwing matches in it. After Max tells a story about how she burned her eyebrows off when she was younger, Caroline tells her they have to tell the landlord they need a new oven. Max says no so Caroline goes to her plan B: TAT (Thomas Aristotle Thomas) rings. Caroline says she only has to sell one to get a new oven. Max pulls out a picture of her dream oven and Caroline says she’ll get it. Max thinks it’s only a dream oven so Caroline says they’ll go to the cash for gold store the next day and get a regular oven. Over at the cash for gold place, Caroline tells Max how she got her rings while they wait. Max then says it’s a bad idea for them to be there and wants to leave, because she doesn’t want Caroline to sacrifice her rings in case the cupcake business fails. Caroline tells her the cupcake business will go up and down and she’s in it for the long haul. They go up to sell the ring and the lady will only give them $275 for it (it cost $2500). After the lady says a rude comment to Caroline, Caroline asks to see her business license so the lady brings out 2 big guys and the girls leave. Back at the diner, Caroline says she knows how to get the full value of the ring. She has to take it back to the store where they sell it, but she bought it 3 years ago from another store in another country. The girls get interrupted by Han and Oleg fighting again. Oleg says Han disrespected him so Max gives him a hug to help him. The girls then go to the store where the ring was sold. After she tells Max about all the things she learned how to do at that store, Caroline tries to sell the ring but the woman won’t take it back without a receipt. Max tells the woman that the guy who gave Caroline the ring hit her so the woman leaves to see what she can do. Caroline then runs into a guy named Jeffrey, whose life fell apart after Caroline accidentally got him fired. He’s now the manager of the jewelry department at that store so the girls leave defeated. Over at the elevator, Caroline tells Max about pop-up sales, where mini stores pop up to sell stuff and leave. Since Caroline knows the store so well, she knows that the only place there isn’t a security camera is in the ladies room so the girls try to court customers in the elevator. Over in the ladies room, the girls are setting up their sale when 2 of Caroline’s old friends suddenly show up. Caroline tells them she has nothing to do with the sale, calls it lame, and leaves after her “friends” drag her to lunch, leaving Max alone to sell the rings. Back at the diner, Caroline apologizes and says she panicked and asks if Max sold the rings. Max says she didn’t and didn’t buy Caroline’s “in the long haul” speech. She says she was right about her and says they don’t need to talk. Caroline says she’s really in it for the long haul and asks if there’s anything she can do to convince her. Max says no and says the two will just have to get by for the short haul. Back at the apartment, Caroline tells Max she’s making cupcakes and shows Max her new dream oven. Caroline got it by going to every gold store in Brooklyn and leveraging the prices against each other until she got enough. Caroline tells Max her future means more to her than her past. The episode ends with Max hugging Caroline. Their cupcake store total is still $621.25. Quotes :Han: Don't forget to pick up customer comment card. Customers very important. It's all about the fans. :Max: Yeah, I'm not a fan of hearing what people have to say. For instance, what's happening right now—not a fan. :Han: Max, feedback from customers is very important business tool. Perhaps we'll pump the brakes on sour waitress attitude. :Max: There's only one tool that can change my 'tude, but I'm gonna need two AA batteries and a 20-minute break. : :Jeffrey: Caroline And so sorry to hear about your father being a criminal and you being penniless and all that ugliness. But it is kinda karma. You are where you are now, and I'm back on top. :Max: Look, Jeffrey, I know we just met, but there's no way you're a top. : Category:Episodes Category:Season 1